


Many Happy Returns

by non_canonical



Category: Being Human, Being Human (UK)
Genre: 1950s, Birthday Sex, First Time, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 18:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/non_canonical/pseuds/non_canonical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Birthdays are all about giving and receiving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Many Happy Returns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shaitanah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaitanah/gifts).



> _Being Human_ belongs to Toby Whithouse and the BBC.

Cutler's feeling sort of vulnerable right now.  Exposed.  Which isn't surprising, seeing as how Hal has him flat on his back, legs hoisted in the air, and Hal's cock is poised and ready.  Past ready, and Cutler gasps around the stretch-push-ache of it.  It isn't pain – Hal would never cause pain unless he meant to – but it's odd, this feeling that Cutler's body is fighting him, clenching uncertainly in spite of all his efforts to relax.

Cutler can feel Hal inside him – inch after inch, impossibly huge – but he wants more than just to feel.  He lifts his head, straining to see: to see Hal, to see the place where his body has opened to let the other man in, the place where they're joined.  Then Hal's hand closes around his cock – and, fuck, he knows how to provide a distraction – and Cutler could almost forget about that relentless intrusion, except Hal is starting to move and pleasure jolts right through him.

Cutler wants more of that.  He tries to thrust back against Hal, chasing after the electric tingle – but that really isn't a good idea, and he probably ought to leave this to the expert.  And Hal clearly is an expert, because he coaxes Cutler from I'm-not-sure-about-this to I'm-starting-to-see-the-appeal.  And from there it's an embarrassingly short trip to "God don't stop" – Cutler wouldn't entirely put it past the man to do just that.  But Hal keeps going, and maybe it's not the best orgasm of Cutler's life, but he's certainly never felt anything like it before.

Cutler sags back against the pillows.  His body feels hollow, but it's echoing with pleasure.  He's limp, in more ways than one – and he can feel Hal, still inside him, shrinking and softening as well.  Cutler doesn't want to move, to break that fragile connection; isn't sure he could move even if he wanted to.

"Happy birthday," Hal says, and Cutler's brain might not be firing on all cylinders right now, but he's pretty sure that Hal's got the wrong day.  Hell, he's even got the wrong month.

"It's not my birth–"

But it is, and Hal smirks down at him, watching the realisation dawn.  It's a year since – since that police cell, since the first time that Hal laid hands on him.  Although it was different then: there was much more screaming.  And fangs, and glinting black eyes – kind of like now, in fact, and as those teeth stab into his throat Cutler supposes that he should have seen that one coming.  That Hal would want to take him, to take from him, in every possible way.  Then again, blood tends to hit Hal like an aphrodisiac, and maybe there'll be another present in it for him.

"Hal," he pants over the enthusiastic slurping, "my birthday isn't over until midnight."  
 


End file.
